


將你擁入懷(I Wanna Hold You Tight)

by aika_sanjou



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Multi, Supernatural Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aika_sanjou/pseuds/aika_sanjou
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

這個吻，沒有溫度。

那對唇瓣什麼也沒碰到，沒有落在鼻間的氣息，

當然，也沒有想像中初吻的草莓巧克力味。

交疊著的手，只傳來棉被的觸感。

我們是如此靠近，卻被只凹陷一處的床出賣了現實。

漂亮的藍色虹膜覆上了一層水霧，

兩道淚痕出現在那本應不存在的臉龐。

兩「人」不發一語，卻又彷彿在交會的眼神中訴說了千言萬語。

是啊...... 你已經超越心靈的羈絆來到我身邊了，我還希望你多給我什麼呢？

現在這樣......就好了。

Elsa的外輪廓漸漸變得模糊，散發著淡淡的、藍色的柔光，部分身體開始化為光粒，飄散至空中。

Anna在Elsa完全消失之前捕捉到她的唇型，再次回神，眼前就變成了一人的臥室。

又是一片寂靜。

在別人看來，一直都是這種狀態吧？

Anna她，一直都是一個人呀......

棉被在Anna手中皺成了好幾層，

滿腹的不甘、無奈、悲憤無處宣泄，

溢出眼框的這份溫柔，該置之何處才好？

對不起，果然剛剛那是騙人的呢......

想觸碰你，想感受你的溫度，想為你拭去淚水......

「Anna，我愛你。」

天微亮。

哽咽變成了撕心裂肺的痛哭，

化成回音，

迴蕩在房間的每個角落。

我真的好想......將你擁入懷。


	2. Chapter 2

耳鳴......

半夢半醒之中，好像有人在搖晃我的身體。

但是頭好痛，眼睛睜不開。

「噢Anna，Anna你還好嗎？！」

「老天，Anna還有呼吸！Agnarr你別動她了！」

「天啊，怎麼會這樣......」

「...... ...... ......」

場面一片混亂，人聲鼎沸，消防車與救護車的鳴笛聲四起，灰黑色的濃煙往天上狂竄。

火勢很快被控制住，救護人員來來去去，現場如末日般屍橫遍野，哀號聲不斷。

誰都不會想到原本快樂的家庭出遊，如今居然變成了一場浩劫。

在被抱上救護車前，Anna用盡全身力氣睜開了眼睛。

朦朧之中看到了那熟悉的身影，臉上蓋著一片大布，一動不動躺在血泊中。

那隻白皙的手格外引人注目。

車門完全關上前，Anna才看清那手腕上有著什麼。

是黑色的牌子。

下次醒來，Anna已經在醫院病房裡了。

所幸她只是受了太大衝擊昏過去，並沒有受到嚴重外傷。

很快的Anna就自己坐起身來，好奇的環顧這陌生的房間。

病床旁的拉簾後面傳來了點聲響，吸引了Anna的注意。

Anna認出了那是誰，正想出聲，卻聽到了那聲音而打住。

「我們今後...... Anna要怎麼辦？」

Agnarr將哭到泣不成聲的Iduna摟在懷裡，緊緊蹙著眉，任淚水在臉上橫流。

「都會過去的，親愛的...... 我們要照顧Anna，必須堅強......」

Agnarr和Iduna的傷勢不太重，雖身上有多處骨折和挫傷，還勉強可以行走且意識清楚，很快做完妥善處理後就送到普通病房了。

新聞無一不報導剛剛發生在隧道的連環車禍，網路上更是鬧得沸沸揚揚。

只有這間病房的電視始終沒有打開，

唯恐看到死亡名單上寫著那熟悉的名字。

他們並沒有把事實告訴Anna，每當Anna問起Elsa在哪裡，得到的回答總是「Elsa去了很遠的地方讀書，很長一段時間才會回來。」

Anna想繼續追問詳情的時候，爸媽總會告訴她Anna該睡覺了、Anna該吃飯了。

我還來不及跟她說再見呢，但不管她去了哪裡，她也許會給我寫信？噢，希望她回來的時候會帶上一些禮物。

Anna這麼想著。

Agnarr和Iduna盡可能不提Elsa的事，不在Anna面前露出一點悲傷，她太小了，不適合讓她這麼早接觸死亡。

她們那麼要好、那麼親密，要是Anna知道了真相，她肯定會很難過很難過的......

還是讓時間來告訴她吧。

Anna每天的問題不外乎是「Elsa要回家了嗎？」、「Elsa有沒有寫信回來？」、「我們去找Elsa好不好？」

這樣的疑問持續了一個星期，每次得到的回答不盡相同。

然而，在看到Elsa被送進火化爐時，Agnarr和Iduna還是崩潰了。

夫妻倆出門前，Anna被安置在Rapunzel表姊家。

Anna和Elsa以前常來表姊家玩，到了該回家的時候，Anna都會吵著說要留下來陪Rapunzel多玩一會，這時，懂事的Elsa總會哄Anna下次再來找表姊，到時候再玩更多不一樣的遊戲。

而今天，有個人缺席了這場遊戲。

「嘿Anna，你看起來還好，我是說...我很遺憾發生了那種事。」

Rapunzel有些無力的堆著積木，原本是不打算提，想想大概還是安慰一下Anna會比較好，雖然她看起來......沒有想像中糟？

「的確是吧，爸爸媽媽的傷看起來有點嚴重，但他們看起來還行，應該很快就好起來了。噢，老實說我有點氣Elsa，她什麼都沒說就走了，我甚至沒跟她說到再見呢。」

Anna將積木排成井字型疊高，再從中間隨便抽走幾根。她還是平常的Anna，只是身邊少了Elsa讓她感到有些沮喪和無聊。

「等等...Anna，你不覺得難過嗎？」

Rapunzel感覺這其中有什麼異樣，Anna是否對這件事有些誤解？

「難過？有一點吧，我也不知道她什麼時候回來，你覺得她會不會給我寫信？」

Rapunzel有些揪心，看來Anna的爸媽是沒把Elsa已在車禍中往生的消息告訴她了，何況他們現在瞞著Anna，正在另一個地方為Elsa舉辦喪禮。

Elsa她...生前是多麼善良又聰明的孩子啊。

上次見她還是不久以前，下一次眨眼怎麼就天人永隔了呢......

「Anna…… 你真的認為Elsa會什麼都不說，就離開了嗎？」

Rapunzel知道現在這麼說不太妥當，但要是讓Anna一直懷抱這樣的期待，對她也很殘忍，不是嗎？

「也許她有她的理由吧？你知道Elsa去哪裡了嗎？爸爸都跟我說她去很遠的地方了，卻不帶我去看她。」

「Anna…...」

Rapunzel的聲音有些顫抖，用力將Anna抱在自己懷裡，鼓起勇氣，深深吸了一口氣進肺。

「Elsa不會回來了......」

「她...... 死了......」

Anna手中的井字高塔

隨著那字句幾乎黏在一起的鼻音，

崩塌了一地。

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Anna被接回家了。

回程路上，Iduna手上多了一個精緻的盒子。

這一路上異常安靜。

Anna默默看著車窗外的大雨，一滴滴沿著窗壁往下滑。

紅燈在雨霧中變得朦朧，

路上開出了許多雨傘花，

有人提著一袋從大賣場買的食材匆匆走過，

有人頭上頂著淋濕的書包，站在騎樓下躲雨，

機車騎士的雨衣下擺慿風揚起，反光條在後方車頭燈打出來的光下一閃一閃的，

無人不在回家的路上。

不，有個人例外，

Anna看見有一位綁著馬尾的姊姊在人行道上奔跑，她拿著兩把傘，在便利商店門口停下腳步，將未展開的那把傘遞給了那頭比他高一截的女生，她大概是來接姊姊回家的吧。

感覺心裡有一塊被掏空了。

最後，Anna的低語還是打破了沉默。

「媽媽...... Elsa......」

她的聲音很虛，小聲到坐她旁邊的Iduna幾乎快聽不見，但勉強還是聽懂她想表達什麼。

Anna從表姊家門出來的時候氣色很不好，當下夫妻倆就知道大概發生什麼事了。

從沒有人看過Anna這副樣子，Agnarr和Iduna的心都要碎了。

Iduna輕輕的將那盒子放在Anna腿上，示意要她抱著。

「拿好哦，小心別把眼淚滴在上面了。」

Iduna輕輕的說。

其實，Anna並不知道那是什麼。

直覺告訴她，那是很重要、很重要的東西，

一個值得她犧牲所有一切來保護的東西。

他們都累壞了。

回到家後，他們各自去做盥洗，早早上床睡覺。

今天Anna沒有睡在以往和Elsa共用的房間，而是選擇了和爸媽一起度過這個注定難入眠的夜晚。

自意外發生後，Agnarr和Iduna就幾乎沒有闔過眼了，日常生活也被搞得亂七八糟，每天輪流在外頭東奔西走，回到家時都已經是深夜。

Anna不知道爸爸媽媽到底在忙什麼，但她也懂事的盡量不造成麻煩，雖然沒有姊姊在讓她整天都無聊到快瘋掉。

雨不知道在什麼時候停了。

Elsa的骨灰被妥妥放在姊妹的房間書桌上，

銀色月光從窗簾的縫隙偷窺進來，

照耀著那淡藍色盒子所在的原地。

這晚他們睡得異常安穩。

沒有惡夢造訪，也沒有陰影在心頭徘徊。

彷彿有什麼在告訴他們，

「不要怕，我在這裡。」

夜還未央，尿意把Anna從難得平靜的睡夢中喚醒。

Anna盡可能不驚動爸爸媽媽，小心的鑽進棉被裡，從床頭慢慢爬到床尾。

翻下床時一個不穩，Anna整個人跌到地上。

這一下不會太痛，反倒是把自己整個人都弄清醒了，幸好Agnarr和Iduna都睡得很沉，並沒有馬上要醒來的跡象。

Anna揉著眼睛把身體撐起，躡手躡腳的走到門邊，輕輕將房門打開。

小解完畢後整個人舒暢許多了。

沒有一覺到天亮真慘，這時候任誰都不會想醒來的，都怪自己在睡前喝太多水了。

Anna如此在心裡抱怨著。

出了廁所後Anna沒有馬上回房間，而是在客廳駐足，呆呆的望著那時針和秒針。

滴答、滴答、滴答......

Elsa不在的這段時間，Anna都會盯著那個鐘，期待下一秒家門就會被打開，並且傳來熟悉的聲音。

在一聲「Anna，我回來了」之後，是溫暖的大擁抱。

然而現在事實證明，這樣的事情這輩子都不可能發生了。

滴答，滴答，滴答......

Elsa，我好想你......

要是那時候沒有吵著說想去海邊玩的話就好了......

Anna憶起剛出門時，大家期待又興奮的表情，鼻子再次酸起來。

今日份的眼淚已經差不多流乾了。

沉默。

湧上心頭的這份情緒，不知如何為他命名。

好想再見你一面......

回應Anna內心的，只有空蕩蕩的客廳。

還有那聽膩了的鐘聲。

滴答，滴答，滴答......

還是回去睡覺吧。

Anna起步走回房間，

正要轉動門把時，一股奇怪的感覺吸引了她。

Anna的視線聚焦在那有著雪花門貼的房間，

那是平常她和Elsa睡覺的房間，但現在裡面沒有人了。

感覺腦中深處有個聲音叫Anna進入那房間。

不知道為什麼，Anna也突然有股想開門看一眼的衝動。

再次回神，Anna的腳已經站到門前，將那門扉敞開。

「......？！」

Anna被自己眼前所見的一切震驚得直發楞。

她甚至懷疑自己還在睡夢中。

有個身影站在那張書桌旁，靜靜端詳著放在桌上的盒子。

那和月光一樣顏色的髮絲、

那雙如湖水般的冰藍色瞳孔、

那套眼熟的休閒服、

那早已深深刻在腦海裡的姿容......

Anna絕對不可能認不出那是誰。

但是為什麼？怎麼會？

為什麼...... 

你會在這裡......？

「Elsa......？」

一股熱流瞬間湧上Anna的眼眶。

同時，站在書桌旁的「人」將目光投向站在門邊的Anna。

眼神交會的瞬間，那張面孔也吃驚地睜大了雙眼。

「Anna......」

是熟悉的嗓音。

這刻周遭一片寂靜，

只剩心跳聲

在骨子裡激起迴響。


	3. Chapter 3

這是夢？ 我在做夢？！

不，吸進鼻腔中的每一口空氣都是有溫度的，還可以感覺到因地心引力往下沉的體重，家具和擺飾的細節也都看得一清二楚。

但是眼前的「人」明顯跟周遭的環境格格不入，就像她不屬於這個世界一樣。

可她是Elsa啊......

是這幾天Anna日夜都掛念著的......

是Anna一度以為自己要永遠失去的......

Anna無法克制的全身打顫，緩緩抬起那彷彿有千鈞重的腿向前邁步，然後咚咚咚地跑了起來。

「Elsa…… Elsa…...！！」

「Anna......」

Elsa對她敞開了雙臂，像平常一樣準備好接住隨時會向自己撲來的Anna。

見那被迅速放大的身影移動到自己身前不遠處後奮力一躍，將整個人撞進了Elsa的......

後面的牆上。

Anna沒有在Elsa的懷抱裡，叩上牆壁的力道都快把她的鼻子撞歪了。

這一下撞得不輕，疼得Anna差點要放聲大哭。

Elsa轉頭看著Anna貼上的牆，錯愕的站在原地發愣。

剛剛發生了什麼......？

剛剛Anna確實朝自己跑過來了吧......？！

Elsa抬起自己的雙手，低頭往掌心一看。

那裡只有淡淡的輪廓和膚色，詭異的是，她竟然可以隔著手直接看到地板上的紋路。

再看看身體其他部位，原應該會被遮擋住的部分一目瞭然，就像Elsa根本不存在這個空間一樣。

Anna用力按著自己的額頭哀鳴了一聲。

「Anna......你還好嗎？」

Elsa朝Anna伸出手，沒想到那隻半透明的手在碰到Anna身體時整個陷進去了，嚇得Elsa趕緊收手。

這是什麼......？！

Elsa的手往Anna身上撈，但不論Elsa怎麼嘗試觸碰Anna，手總會硬生生的穿透她任何想碰的物體。

她有點慌了，眼前所發生的一切都在顛覆她對這世界的認知。

疼痛稍微緩解了，Anna揉了揉那塊因瞬間撞擊紅起來的部位，抬首就看見Elsa一臉複雜的表情。

「Elsa......？」

Anna也滿腹疑惑，她確實是看準了Elsa的方向撲來的，為什麼身體碰上牆了？

「Anna？ 你怎麼了？ 還好嗎？」

房間的燈被打開了，Anna看見Agnarr和Iduna出現在門邊，朝著她們走過來。

Anna眼淚瞬間潰堤，使力拽著母親的睡裙，帶有重重鼻音的喊著。

「El…...Elsa在這裡啊！！Elsa沒有......沒有死掉嗚嗚嗚......」

Anna的手指著那站在桌旁的「人」不停發抖，氣一抽一抽的，鼻涕都快流下來了。

看到這幕的夫妻倆心疼極了，Iduna蹲下身把Anna抱進懷裡安撫。

朝Anna指的方向望去，那裡什麼也沒有。

「Anna、我親愛的，你做惡夢了嗎？」

「Elsa在這裡啊！！她就在這裡啊......！！為什麼你們要裝作看不到......！！」

Agnarr和Iduna面面相覷，看來要讓這麼小的Anna接受現實需要給她一點時間。

這個家在意外發生後就變得不再完整，大家都因為Elsa的離開傷心欲絕，但Agnarr和Iduna最不忍心讓Anna承受失去姊姊的痛苦。

Anna的哭喊就像千根針狠狠扎進Elsa心裡，有的針尖銳利，有的很頓，打通了心臟內部的每個腔室，像要把她整個人都捅穿。

「Agnarr……把那個收起來吧。」

Iduna邊輕拍Anna的背，邊在她頭上的瘀青處輕輕按揉，抱著她走出房間了。

燈滅，Anna的哭聲被隔絕在門外，

留下Elsa一「人」在黑暗中。

房間裡，那身影慢慢跪了下來，無力的用手撐著頭。

感覺不到任何重量，

感受不到一點溫度，

剩下無盡的絕望在胸口一點點堆積，

在一次沉重的吐息瞬間釋放，

在寂靜的夜中

化作無人聽見的悶響。

被夜籠罩的小路上一個人都沒有，

只有月亮悄悄跟著她，路燈排排站著，每盞都低著頭為腳下的空地帶來光明。

腳踏過的地方沒有聲響，也沒有留下任何痕跡。

「果然，照不出影子啊......」

Elsa站在燈光下，兩眼無神的看著背光處的地板，違反自然定律造成的違和感襲來。

起風了，路邊的植物隨風搖擺，發出沙沙的聲音。

感覺不到氣流，Elsa的頭髮像模型一樣固定在那裡，紋風不動。

要是擁有真實的肉體，一定能感覺到這是個舒服的風。

Elsa如此想著。

Elsa就這樣在只有一人的路上漫無目的走著，試著整理自己腦中亂到不能再亂的思緒。

記得在上次闔眼以前，突然來襲的撞擊力道把後座的Anna和Elsa噴飛。

因為路程實在太長太無聊了，兩人實在坐不住，千拜託萬拜託才被允許解開安全帶活動一下。

沒想到這解開安全帶還不到五分鐘，悲劇就發生了。

被轟出車外後Anna馬上暈了過去，當下Elsa還沒反應過來發生了什麼，緊緊閉著眼，用肉身護著身下的Anna。

突然，有個不知名的龐然大物直直朝他們飛來，重擊Elsa的頭部，瞬間就失去了意識。

後面的事情Elsa就不記得了，只知道自己好像處在一個全黑的環境，什麼都感受不到，也感覺不到時間流逝，像在沒有夢境的深層睡眠中。

不知道過了多久，有一束光進入了Elsa的視野，意識循著那束光去，

回過神來，自己已經站在書桌前面了。

身上沒有傷，也沒有任何不適，只是踩在地上的感覺很不真實。

不，與其說是「踩」，更像是「浮」在上面？

形容不出那種感覺，那實在是太詭異了。

窗外的天空是全黑的，房間裡面一個人都沒有。

被某種奇怪的力量吸引，Elsa發現書桌上多了一個看似很有質感的盒子，在月光的照耀下閃閃發光，一看到它就產生了強烈的熟悉感，像是他們之間有種連結，把他們緊緊的連繫在一起那般。

Elsa看得出神，沒有注意到房門被打開了，直到有個熟悉的聲音進入耳膜。

往聲音的來向扭頭，便看到一個小小的身影出現在門邊，Elsa一眼認出了那是自己的妹妹。

太好了，Anna也沒事......

有種鬆了一口氣的感覺。

Anna想要抱我，但我碰不到她，她撞到牆了，那一下看起來很痛......

父親和母親都進來了，他們看上去還可以，只是有些地方纏了繃帶，傷勢不太嚴重。

還好......大家都很平安，這樣我就放心了。

Anna哭著跟爸爸媽媽說我在這裡，他們滿臉疑惑的看了我一眼後，撇頭回去安撫著嚎啕大哭的Anna。

是嗎......你們看不到我啊......

他們離開了，就像我根本不存在一樣。

可是我就在這呀，我能聽見他們的聲音，能看見他們每個表情和動作。

我記得在這個家發生的所有事，擁有和Anna的每段快樂時光，還能把它們的細節全部描述出來。

但為什麼......

身體變得好像不是我的一樣，無論我怎麼做，都沒辦法干涉這個世界。

對不起啊...... Anna…...

Elsa不知道自己走了多遠，也感覺不到一絲疲憊。

事實上，Elsa移動根本不需要出力，她可以靠自己的意識做任何動作、去任何地方。

但Elsa還是比較喜歡在地上「走」，這使她心裡有種比較踏實的感覺，即便她根本感受不到地心引力的存在。

一開始會覺得有點奇怪，習慣一段時間大概就沒問題了。

這就是死後的世界嗎？

那好像跟原本的世界沒有不同，只是少了肉體，別人看不見而已。

只是......留下了記憶和情感。

還有無法言喻的空虛。

路上的行人寥寥無幾，沒有一個人看得到Elsa。聽說貓狗都是有靈性的，Elsa也有路過幾隻流浪貓，但牠們似乎也感覺不到她的存在。

為什麼只有Anna看得見自己呢......？

疑問在腦海裡不斷盤旋。

Elsa在一間便利商店門前駐足，遲遲等不到自動門打開。

好吧，看來紅外線也不行。

腳往前一跨，Elsa直接穿過了玻璃門，進到商店裡面。

從家裡出來的時候她也用了這招，Elsa發現她可以穿過任何材質的物體。剛從房間的牆壁穿出來的時候還差點沒被嚇暈，以為自己要墜樓死了......

噢不，她已經死了。

到房子外面的時候她是浮在空中的，雖然Elsa也曾幻想自己擁有這種超能力，當真的遇到的時候還是有些措手不及，費了好大功夫才回到地面。

誰都不會想要有這種超能力的......

Elsa暗自抱怨著。

鬼魂好像都是畏光的，但光對Elsa似乎完全沒有影響，反倒是她還比較喜歡亮的地方。

Elsa在店裡隨便晃，反正也沒人看得見她。看了看櫃檯上的電視，顯示日期距家庭出遊已經過了一個禮拜，自己已經維持這個狀態七天了。

她走到了零食架邊，看著生前和Anna最喜歡吃的那款巧克力，雖然不會感到飢餓，Elsa還是感到十分惋惜，她再也沒辦法嚐到那是什麼味道了。

Elsa若有所思的把掌心放到面前，這隻手什麼也沒辦法碰，甚至連給Anna一個擁抱都做不到，要是能拿到架上的零食就好了......

這個想法一出現在Elsa的腦中，她的手立即發出了不尋常的光，一些光的碎片出現在掌上飄零，正當Elsa為此震驚的時候，那些光漸漸匯聚成型，變成了......和架上一模一樣的巧克力？！

Elsa簡直沒辦法相信眼前所上演的事，這真的太不可思議了，她愣在原地，傻傻的盯著手中那不知究竟打哪來的巧克力。

但她還是感覺不到那巧克力包裝的材質握在手中是什麼樣的。

確定附近沒人在看她之後，Elsa悄悄拆開手上的包裝，在這看起來像巧克力的東西上咬了一口。

毫不意外的，它什麼味道都沒有。

看來還需要一點時間研究這奇怪的超能力。

出便利商店的時候月亮已經快西下了，Elsa不知道自己該去哪裡，會不會一直以這樣的形態存在這個世界，該不該......回去找Anna？

大概會給她造成很多困擾的吧......

鼻子有點酸酸的。

黎明，一道曙光將地平線打穿，

天空漸漸被染成朱橘，

而駐足在原地的人

在等待夜幕降臨。

Elsa的身影逐漸變得模糊，全身發著微光，最後消失在了地平面。

那天之後，Elsa再也沒有出現過了。

Anna也深信，自己當時並不是在做夢。


	4. Chapter 4

大雨。

放學時間的校園穿堂擠滿了人潮。

原本天氣還挺涼爽，這雨一下整個天都冷起來了，明明是午後，天空卻如入夜一般變得黑漆漆的。

穿堂熱鬧得像菜市場，每個人都在到處借傘具借手機聯絡家裡，之後陸續有家長撐著傘進來接自家孩子，這才慢慢安靜下來，雨則是絲毫沒有要變小的趨勢。

離放學過了一段時間，穿堂沒剩幾人了。

看來是等不到雨停了。

Anna只有帶到一套雨衣，但她沒有把雨衣穿上，而是把書包好好的包在裡面，緊緊抱在懷裡，往家的方向狂奔。

她知道也可以把書包背了再穿雨衣的，但這麼做有很大的風險背包會濕，還是給書包會比較妥當，畢竟人淋濕了洗澡吹乾就行，書包濕了麻煩會更多。

決定要搬家之後，她就辦了轉學到Rapunzel就讀的附屬中學，也是在那個時候，Anna才突然發現以往的生活方式真的很低調，以致Anna絲毫沒發覺家裡財力是如此雄厚。

Anna第一次看到上面淨是一堆天文數字的存摺時驚訝到哭出來，爸媽留給她了這麼多......

但她也沒有因此胡亂揮霍，只要日子過得下去，那都是夠花就行，一次也只取夠用的額度。

Anna再清楚不過，有些東西用再多錢也是買不到的。

為了盡量減少被淋到的雨量，Anna在小巷弄之間穿梭，也不管鞋子進了多少泥水，一心只想快點回到家。

本來很後悔自己沒有帶到傘，但這下雨又颳風的，撐傘大概也會濕一半，傘骨搞不好還會直接斷掉，還是雨衣好一些。

經過了暴雨的各種摧殘，Anna到家的時候一身狼狽，身上沒有一處不在滴水，制服和頭髮也因吸飽了水分增加了許多重量。

幸好，書包沒有濕就好了。

搬家公司的人已經把家具都運來了，一箱一箱的堆在房子裡等Anna去重新擺好，光這些大概就要讓她忙一星期了。

「我回來了。」

沒有人回應。

Anna還是習慣回到家就喊一下，至少這能讓房子稍微有生氣一點，有人住的地方還是有點聲音會比較好吧，不然怪死沉的。

大概以後都聽不到那聲「歡迎回來」了。

Anna在玄關把鞋子和襪子脫了，活像個水龍頭一樣邊漏水邊走進屋，到了房間將書包放在其中一個大紙箱上。

將手盡量弄乾之後才把書包小心翼翼的從雨衣裡拿出來，將那包了好幾層泡泡紙的盒子輕輕放在箱上。

在Agnarr和Iduna離開之後，房子就只剩Anna孤伶伶的一人。在準備搬家打包的時候，Anna才終於找到了被Agnarr收起來的骨灰盒。

Anna沒有其他人可以幫忙，又實在不太放心讓搬家公司的人幫她送，她就把盒子裝進書包偷偷帶到學校了。

幸好在學校的一天順利過去了，要是被誰看到了書包有那種東西，後果不堪設想。

那種事情Anna實在是不想再經歷一次了。

某年同一時候，Anna在下課時間畫聖誕賀卡，被班上路過的男同學看見了。

「哇Anna，你在寫什麼啊？」

桌上的紙張瞬間被抽走，比Anna高半個頭的男同學隨即將手中的東西高舉過頭。

「我瞧瞧，我親愛的姊姊Elsa…...」

「嘿！！把那個還給我！！」

Anna神情瞬間轉為驚恐，靠上他踮起腳尖想搶回來，但她怎麼也搆不到那張紙。

「不還的話你能怎樣，叫你姊姊來打我？還是叫你爸媽來學校？」

「你好壞哦，搶一個孤兒的東西，你有沒有良心啊？」

另一個男同學在旁跟著起鬨。

「快把那個還我！！！！」

Anna勃然大怒，將那位男同學撂倒在地，用身體的重量用力把他壓住，把他手裡的紙張搶回來後，對著他就是一個重拳。

我才不是......孤兒......

Anna的辮子被身下的人拽住，兩個人扭打成一團，旁邊的同學看到這一幕紛紛開始騷動起來。

「打啊！！！打！！！加油！！！」

「打 — 架！！打 — 架！！打 — 架！！」

我只是......很害怕......

這沒有持續太久，很快的有老師進入教室平息了這場騷動，他們都被叫進了導師辦公室。

被問話期間，Anna什麼也不說，只是緊緊抓著手中已皺掉的紙，班導也只是唸了幾句，簡單讓他們互相道個歉就放他們走了。

在其他人眼裡，現在的Anna只是個沒爹沒娘的野孩子罷了。

害怕連我自己......也忘記你了......

然後，這件事就沒有然後了。

只是它一直存在Anna心裡的某處，揮之不去。

窗外一聲雷鳴把Anna重新帶回了現實，最近發生的事太多了，今天淋了這麼多雨更是讓她感到身心疲憊。

「不快點整理好的話可不行啊，東西這麼多......」

Anna找到了裝冬季衣物的那行李袋，隨便拿了一套又翻出一條浴巾就到浴室去了。

嘩—

浴室很快充滿了水霧，從蓮蓬頭出來的水溫有點高，但Anna就喜歡這樣子沖，稍微仰著頭，讓不太燙的熱水從頭頂上澆下來，再讓它慢慢流到臉部。

只有在這個時候，Anna才會整個放鬆下來，讓水流聲蓋過那複雜的思緒。

嘆息。

這是第幾次面對這樣空蕩蕩的房子了呢？

意外發生的太突然，誰也沒有想到在一夕之間，Anna就變成了一個人。

而這次什麼都沒有留下。

當年Agnarr和Iduna搭乘的那架航班，像永遠也無法得知的真相一樣沉入了大海。

以前Anna不懂「死亡」究竟是什麼概念，這次她終於真正體會到了。

孤獨。

在Elsa的靈體出現過後，Anna常常會在半夜醒來，去打開房間的那扇門，看看Elsa在不在裡面，有時候Anna還會守在書桌旁等待一整夜，但沒有一次看到Elsa出現。

從前Agnarr和Iduna都認為Anna只是夢到Elsa了，但他們也沒有阻止Anna這樣的行為，而且聽說年紀比較小的孩子有那啥奇怪的體質，看得到另一個世界的東西？反正Anna後來沒有看到她了，也就沒當一回事。

那晚Elsa的模樣一直記在Anna的腦海裡。

隨著時間流逝，那張面孔漸漸不再清晰，每次回想都會讓記憶裡的那五官變得更模糊，Anna開始害怕想起來，卻又時刻提醒自己不能把它忘了。

Elsa過世後，一切有關Elsa的物品全被收了起來，再也沒有人提起她。

感覺他們都試圖抹滅掉Elsa生活過的痕跡，就像她從來不存在於世一樣。

於是，Anna堅持每一年都要寫卡片給Elsa，即使週遭的人對姊姊隻字不提，自己也絕對不能忘了Elsa，生日卡、聖誕卡......任何一年都不能缺席。

即便這份思念傳不到Elsa那裡去，Anna依然為她寫著。

十三年了，Elsa還是沒有出現。

父母的喪禮上，只有Anna一個人。

現在也是。

水聲停了，不一會，Anna就穿好了衣服，走出浴室。

折騰了半天Anna肚子早就餓了，第一天大概隨便吃點什麼就好，吃完了就快來整理家裡的東西，一大箱一大箱的放在那，看了就心累。

Anna邊拿浴巾擦拭著半乾的頭髮，邊走到廚房，拿一杯事先準備好的方便麵泡來吃。

窗外的雨變小了很多，變成溫柔的毛毛雨。

雖然換了個小一點的空間，這裡一個人住感覺還是太大了。

今後好幾年，大概也要獨自面對這麼大的房間了。

那也稍微有點寂寞呢。

至少最近有很多事情能讓Anna分心，不去想那些雜七雜八的。

在腦中大致想好那些家具要怎麼擺之後，Anna將方便麵的盒子沖了一下水丟掉，起步走回她的房間。

對了，今天好像是Elsa的生日啊......

今年的卡片還沒畫，最近太忙，Anna差點就給忘了，提醒自己晚點得把時鐘和月曆掛上。

先把床跟書桌那些弄好，寫完賀卡後再來整理那些東西吧。

Anna想著。

這是第幾張了呢？有些數不來了。

實際上Anna的書包裡除了那盒子，還裝著那乘載十三年思念的紙張。

這也是她這麼保護這書包的原因，要是一般的作業簿，她絕對會毫不猶豫的把雨衣穿在自己身上。

不知為何，回房間的這一小段路，Anna心裡有種奇怪的感覺。

每往房間接近一步，那感覺就加重了幾分。

全身莫名開始顫抖，但不是因為寒冷。

這感覺很熟悉，好似近在咫尺卻觸不可及的夢。

我能感覺到你，像我一直熟識的老友。

我快到了，而我感受到回家的感覺......

Anna到門邊停下腳步，門沒有關上，那裡還留著當時帶進來的雨水。

抬眸，一個陌生卻帶些許熟悉的身影映入眼簾。

啪嗒一聲，那半濕的浴巾掉到了地上。

你是我此生中一直在找尋的人嗎......？

那身影散發著淡藍色的柔光，站在放著盒子的箱旁，緩緩抬起睫毛，露出了藏在睫毛下的藍色瞳孔，慢慢轉過頭，看向門邊的人。

四目交接瞬間，時間彷彿被停止。

Anna感覺心跳好像漏了兩拍。

窗外的雨不知在何時停了。

霎時，眼框湧出的熱液模糊了Anna的視線。

Anna用手摀住了自己臉的下半部，但這無法蓋過她發出的嗚咽聲。

淚水流遍了Anna的臉和手，鼻腔因淚液大量湧入而完全堵塞。

眼前的人呈現有些半透明的狀態，身高比Anna高了一些，那面孔變得成熟了許多，身上穿著與當年同款但大了幾號的衣服。

一瞬間露出的驚訝表情很快又轉為那熟悉的溫柔眼神，眼框跟著濕潤了起來。

她認出Anna了。

Anna幾乎忘了要眨眼，只顧看著眼前的人，深怕自己看到的全都只是夢。

深怕一眨眼，她又變成了一個人。

原在Anna記憶中模糊的五官再次被勾勒出了完整的樣貌。

怎麼可能......會忘了你呢......

Anna慢慢走上前，抬手撫上銀髮少女的臉龐。

沾著眼淚的手指穿透了那人的身體，什麼也沒感覺到，在什麼也沒有的半空中顫抖著。

Anna無力的將手放下，嗚咽變得更大聲了。

「......Anna。」

與Anna所知的嗓音不同，這次聽到的聲音變得低沉了些，變得更加成熟且富有魅力。

僅僅只是聽到這兩個音節，Anna就覺得自己好像可以把多年來的壓抑和委屈全丟在一旁不管了。

「El…...sa…...」

Anna的聲音沙啞又充滿鼻音，淚水無法止住的溢出，在臉頰上增添無數條曲線，低下頭來，豆大的淚珠便一滴接著一滴掉到地上。

已經什麼都沒關係了......

只要你在我的身邊......

「你看起來真漂亮。」

Elsa的眼神流露出對Anna滿滿的寵溺與思念，每個字句彷彿都在重擊Anna身上的每個器官。

「謝謝，你看起來更......漂亮......」

Anna唇齒無法克制的顫抖，心臟像壞了一樣的瘋狂跳動，氣一抽一抽的，因鼻塞感到有點呼吸困難，微微張嘴吸著周圍的空氣。

幾顆閃閃發亮的淚珠從Elsa的臉上滾下來，但她還是選擇了，將微笑留給Anna。

「Anna，歡迎回來。」

Anna用力將哽咽往腹裡吞，緩緩抬起頭，也對著Elsa露出了溫暖的笑容，深深吸了一口氣，將多年的思念寄託於接下來要說的話中。

「嗯，我回來了。」


End file.
